


Speech and Silence

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian Andor Appreciation Week 2018, M/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Cassian was not a man of many words. But Bodhi was, so they split the difference.For Cassian Andor Appreciation Week 2018Day Four: Silence





	Speech and Silence

Cassian was not a man of many words. But Bodhi was, so they split the difference.

When Bodhi was scared, his nervous chatter would fill the silence. Cassian and the others had learned to tune it out, to turn it into a soothing sort of background noise, until Bodhi would manage to calm himself down.

When Bodhi was happy, his words grew wings. Cassian delighted in following them as they soared to ever further heights. His laugh was infectious, and even Cold Captain Andor had to smile at the sound of it. His eyes would light up, and Cassian’s would mirror them, growing wider and brighter, as Bodhi chattered on until he ran out of breath, or until Cassian ran out of willpower and kissed his smiling mouth.

When Bodhi was angry, his words turned bitter and sharp. Cassian would listen quietly, interrupting only if (when) Bodhi turned that anger back on himself. And when Bodhi was sad, Cassian would have to coax him to speak. But he always would, and Cassian would always listen, and eventually, Bodhi would feel better.

Then, one day, Bodhi lost his voice. Cassian had almost forgotten what silence sounded like.

He brought Bodhi herbal brews, their bitterness tempered by ossberry syrup, and wrapped him in the softest scarves he owned. But meanwhile, the silence chafed.

Cassian tried to channel the easy banter of Willix, an alias he used when posing as “just your average guy” at seedy cantinas across the galaxy (always sitting, by mere coincidence, right next to off-duty stormtroopers with lips loosened by cheap brandy). But it was hard to keep up the banter without anyone to play off.

So he tried to channel the smooth charm of Aach, an alias he may or may not have based off a handsome gambler he’d met at Canto Bight. But his flirtations made Bodhi laugh, and laughing made Bodhi cough, so they were back to square one.

Out of sheer desperation, Cassian tried to make small talk – something Bodhi always managed to make interesting, but Cassian categorically did not. Bodhi shook his head with a slight smile, and gently pressed a finger to Cassian’s lips. Cassian tried to smile, too, but he felt uneasy. Silence around Bodhi was _unnatural._

Then Bodhi leaned against him, his head heavy on Cassian’s chest. Cassian listened to the steady rhythm of Bodhi’s breathing. He listened to the muted traffic of other Rebels passing by outside their quarters. To the hiss of the temp-regulator and the buzz of the glowpanels. To the quiet sound of Bodhi shifting on the bed, fitting himself more comfortably into Cassian’s casual embrace. And he heard the memory of Bodhi’s laugh, sure to be heard again many times, as he looked at Bodhi’s now-silent smile.

And surrounded by this beautiful symphony, Cassian felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in love with the name "Speech and Silence", but just "Silence" seemed a bit harsh for such a fluffy ficlet. Feel free to leave suggestions for a better title in the comments.


End file.
